1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to a mounting apparatus which readily allows securely installing or readily removing a data storage device to or from a computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, when a computer is assembled, a drive bracket is mounted in a computer enclosure, and then data storage devices are fixed to the drive bracket. The data storage devices include various combinations of hard disk drives (HDDs), floppy disk drives (FDDs), and compact disk-read only memory (CD-ROM) drives.
A conventional data storage device is generally attached to a drive bracket by bolts or slide rails. However, fixing a data storage device to a drive bracket with bolts is unduly laborious and time-consuming. A mounting apparatus for a data storage device using slide rails is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,159. The date storage device defines a plurality of locking holes in opposite sidewalls thereof. The mounting apparatus includes a computer enclosure, and a pair of slide rails each having resilient tabs thereof. According to the locking holes of the data storage device, a pin extends from each resilient tab. The slide rails are attached to respective sides of the data storage device. The assembly of the data storage device and the slide rails is slidably inserted into the computer enclosure. The pins of the slide rails are engaged in the corresponding locking holes. However, when positions of the data storage devices are needed to be changed within the computer enclosure, both the data storage devices and the slide rails must be extracted and the mounting process repeated. Thus, adjusting positions of the data storage device fixed within the drive bracket with bolts or slide rails is difficult and inconvenient.
What is desired, therefore, is to provide a mounting apparatus which readily allows securely installing a data storage device in different positions.